


By the Angel - Will/Jem series

by poxisafox



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poxisafox/pseuds/poxisafox
Summary: I wanted to write a series of long-ish one-shots for Will and Jem as parabatai men having the secret smexy times that aren't really...but are without breaking any parabatai law.These stories are true! Or at least I like to think so...@holtedart on twitter
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Will Herondale
Kudos: 14





	1. By the moonlight

Shoved against the institute's wall in one fluid motion of Will's arms, Jem Carstairs simpered in his parabatai's hold. Having finished a midnight tour of the city with Church, the black feline weaving between their tangled ankles, happily. The dark-haired boy kissed him so hard he thought he might melt right there on the ground.

"Shouldn't we just do this upstairs?" Jem wondered aloud after given a moment to breathe. 

Will's response came as a laugh cutting through the early morning air; it's sound bouncing off stone creatures with austere eyes.

Clamping a hand over the mouth of his lover Jem's bright eyes widened in horror. If they got caught, everyone would get the wrong idea. They were not seeking to destroy parabatai honour, although it would handle itself as such in passing chatter. 

Of course, a boy in love with someone poisoned by a demon refused rules set by a race of people with countless mistakes over history. 

"By the angel, William Herondale!" He hissed, permitting his parabatai release to double over in a fit of laughter. 

"SHUT UP WILL!" Henry's booming voice emanated from the darkness leaning over his window's ledge to shout down to them. 

The terror of being caught crept into Jem's throat, choking him as Will wiped his eyes. He was trying to soothe his shaking breaths as Will's sharp eyes intensified with lust for him. 

Will got Jem to this state of helplessness often and with ease. It was enjoyable playing his usual trick of alleging he did not care for consequence. 

He had no thought other than Jem's protection and happiness when it came to their valuable time together in the shadowhunter world. 

"Shut me up, Jem," Will commanded, taking his parabatai out of his thoughts slowly advancing until Jem felt sharp stone cutting into the small of his back. 

Jem, conditioned from a young age to be ill - quite often overlooked mundane tasks like bundling up. It did not fare well on the chilly Autumn nights like this one. Will disliked watching Jem shiver while mentioning something about it being good for his lungs to be in this frigid air. 

Sure, sexing him out here would heat his lover's body in no time, but Will wanted a permanent cure to the forgetful nature Jem used to neglect the preservation of his health. Never caught in Will's hands; it slipped through - the whisper of life never provided a future to thrive. 

He arched a dark eyebrow witnessing the stuck frame of his parabatai who appeared too captivated by the sight of Will to move.

Carstairs finally un-froze, obeying the order by coiling his arms around the slightly taller man's neck. Jem suspected Will wore shoes with a slight lift to them. Barefoot Will was undoubtedly the same height as he was. 

That never mattered as they laid together tangled in Jem's sheets naked and content each night. His cold fingers hampered in Will's dark locks, gently tugging as he granted his mouth to fall open, accepting Will's direction. 

No taste remained more honeyed to Will than Jem's tongue submitting to his. Long fair lashes brushing against his cheeks, and tiny squeaks of delight solidified his obsession with such a sacred act. 

Seizing the back of Jem's neck, he continued until Jem was struggling for breath. He did not seem to mind the absence of oxygen. Will would always be more important than the rise and fall of his chest. 

"Take me," Jem begged against warm lips, catching at Will's clothing. 

"Here? What if they all see us?" Will teased, unbuttoning his coat and wrapping it with the rest of his clothing on the ground. 

"That is not an amusing thought, Will!" Jem snapped, shouldering him off, going to stand further away. "Can you take what we have seriously for once?" 

Jem seemed to be waiting for Will to be fully naked before turning around as if he hadn't seen the scene for years. When he turned back, his lustrous eyes were sparkling and wet to the humoured boy's shock. 

Jem's lip quivered as he let out a worried breath - pausing for the right answer. Will threw him to the ground, pulling everything off of Jem at once, smacking his ass and hoisting his naked thighs against his own. 

Rubbing their cock's together, he slid one gloved finger inside of Jem, who wailed at the surprise entry. It had been weeks since they made love considering they'd usually spend this time of night washing demon blood off the other in a warm bath only to become drowsy moreover fall prey to slumber as soon as their clean heads hit pillows. 

If they got stuck in a carriage with someone during the week, William would bide his time until their guest was asleep to commence treating Jem to naughty touching, who would squeal and protest in hot-tempered whispers. 

"You're not using this enough, so of course it hurts," Will mumbled, speaking almost entirely to himself; "soften for me, James." 

Jem gave a curt nod, letting his head loll back, panting as the finger slowly quickened its pace, moving past his tight rim. He bucked and squirmed, denying entry to the second finger, gasping and fighting Will with the want to go slower and savour every moment of this. 

Will was past the slow and sweeter side of things since their last visit with Magnus Bane, who deemed Jem's condition no better. Why they fooled themselves into thinking even a high warlock could find a cure was beyond Will, but Charlotte remained with remarkable room for hope, nestled in her heart for Jem's outcome. 

Their reality consisted of stolen kisses, time constricted hand-holding, and intense almost-sex, which was the mandatory practice since finding loopholes to the parabatai rule. There was no other man to compare to Jem, for Will. Being reminded that Jem felt similarly was an exhilarating feeling. 

"At this rate, breakfast will be over when I get around to having my fun," Will muttered as Jem came all over his thighs. 

Will began to lick and suck Jem's cock, making the man cry out, bucking up into Will's mouth. 

Blushing pink all over his pale skin, which shone in the moonlight, reflected the red hue in Will's blue eyes. Jem pushed himself backwards, drawing Will's finger out, forcing him to fall back. 

Jem getting his mouth right onto Will's shaft started bobbing his head on it with firm lips. 

Will groaned as his eyes rolled, losing every sense except the ones processing Jem's ministrations. His hands rested on Will's hips as the bobbing quickened. Feeling the tightness of Jem's throat opening for his head, Will muffled his scream exploding cum. 

Jem leaned back, wiping his mouth, panting with steel grey pupils now. Will wasted no time mid-crawl to split Jem's thighs open, working two fingers inside, ungloved. Jem grasped at grass, letting his nails dig into the earth.

These feelings Will gave him were the only ones he'd hold on to at the end. He was disguising death to be less lonely when the poison relinquished his soul from Will. 

He could pretend that he was taking Will into the next universe, a timeline where he could be with him as his parabatai - not shattering worlds when they openly loved each other. 

He closed his eyes, holding to one final misunderstanding of what their future could hold before letting it fly away with the breeze lifting leaves around them. 

"I love you," Jem confessed to the other half of his soul. William was the brilliant sun in Jem's life that shone so fiercely; night never stayed long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but sometimes almost 700 words of forbidden smut hits the spot. 
> 
> @holtedart on twitter

As soon as Will got Jem up the stairs, fingers still inside of his parabatai's ass, all hell broke loose. Will had to evade a groggy Henry screaming his name as his boyfriend cuddled into his neck sobbing softly from the feeling of those fingers still stretching his rim. 

Finally, they reached Will's room, Will kicking the door closed and locking it. Charlotte had been woken up by her husband roaming the halls, banging on the oak panels. 

"Go to bed at a decent hour tomorrow night or you're on workshop duty with Henry for months!" 

Will had not ceased biting and clawing at Jem's skin, red and purple bruises erupting under the surface. The squirming man protested the advances. 

"Will, please..."

"Please what, little slut?" he responded, tongue dragging along an inner thigh.

Starting to cry without restraint was a sign Jem couldn't bring himself to beg anymore, yet Will still loved pushing him. 

"I asked you a question," flipping Jem onto his back in one fluid motion was enough to make the man squeak. 

"Careful little mouse or Charlotte will return."

Jem's shirt was still only partially off, buttoned yet dropped around the shoulders straining the fabric. His pants mostly down gave Will ample area to slap. 

"Such a tight little ass you have," Will sneered, striking each cheek until the skin was red and hot. 

Jem's tears rolled down his cheeks. 

"That's for not bundling up proper and pissing me off," Will mumbled, turning Jem back over. 

Flush cheeks, wiggling hips and heavier breaths meant Jem was ready for him. Three fingers were driven once again into a tight ass, forcing the silver-haired shadowhunter to bite down so hard Will bled from his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" 

William's response to the apology was to clamp his mouth over his parabatia's. They tussled in the sheets for an hour before breathing was a thought on either's mind. Gasps and groans were woven through the silence of the institute, the peppered ass slaps here and there, music to Will's ears. 

Using a simple lightbulb prototype from the workshop he took earlier in the day for a chuckle when Henry couldn't find his most prized possession was the best plan Will had for their next part of the early morning. 

He untied it from its cloth and showed it to Jem. 

"That will break inside of me," a pained cry came just as the bulb was pressed against his entrance. 

Hardly able to whisper another protest, Jem felt the cold glass and moaned gently getting all the harder for the wicked idea. 

"It's reinforced glass," the lie came tumbling from Will's lips, a shudder tearing through him at the thought of the repercussion to both their asses. 

A whimper and a nod let Will press it in as far as it would go which was not at all. Will turned the bulb around, and put the smaller end in, beginning to move around inside. 

Jem was a mess of tears and biting his pillow as he came over and over for it. Between all the sucking and biting from Will, there was no way he wasn't going to enjoy it. 

Then the thirty-minute feat of using the larger end of the bulb took place until Jem was bleeding from his rim tearing, yet craving the motion of Will's hand as he fucked him with it. 

By the time it was over, his blood, cum, and sweat had soaked the sheets, so Will make a makeshift bed of the cushioned window seat for them, holding Jem tightly against his bare body. 

"William, I want to make love to you too someday you know..." Jem trailed off as sleep claimed him. 

"Today is not that day star sweeper," Will cooed, kissing Jem's hair, falling just as hard into slumber.


End file.
